


Study of a Young Woman

by zebaoth



Series: Rigelian Portraits [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, UH?????, Voyeurism, but like it's not supposed to be sexy it's just that nobody's in a very good place rn, i guess, just a warning but also this is Not Supposed To Be Sexy it's sad and creepy and weird and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: It's quite lonesome, being a princess.





	Study of a Young Woman

The whole of the castle was on edge. Lord Berkut was in one of his moods, it seemed.

But Rinea was not in fear. She had learned to accept it, as one does the changing of the tides, or the march of the seasons. What could one girl do against the forces of nature?

She meandered through the halls, catching the whispers behind doors in careless haste left ajar, for her footsteps made no sound.

Thus it was she came upon her destination.

She heard a voice she recognized as her fiance, and another voice, that could only be Fernand. Only their voices, she heard. No words. They did not speak words.

Rinea primly fluffed out her skirt as she spread it on the floor, as if she was nothing but a humble milkmaid, crouching to peek through a familiar keyhole.

There was Lord Berkut's desk, covered in his maps, vainly plotting strategies that could not succeed, and there was Fernand, bracing himself against it.

Rinea clicked her tongue, but it did not make a sound. Careless, the two of them.

Rising to her feet, Rinea floated down to the end of hall, turning into a narrow corridor and startling a young maid. The maid nearly dropped her feather duster, before collecting herself and bowing her head with her back to the wall until Rinea had passed, staring at the floor lest she catch Rinea’s eyes by mistake.

Lucky, that she could not have noticed Rinea staring, though Rinea wished she could have gotten a better look at her face. She was a pretty young thing, about Rinea’s own age.

It was a shame the only girls in the castle dared not speak to her. No one dared speak to her, except Lord Berkut.

Rinea smiled. _He probably still really believes that he’s in love with me, the poor fool, _she thought.__ _Even when he's off seeking comfort in the arms of that Zofian trollop. ___

____

____

__But it was no matter. Women had strength that men could not dream of._ _

__She could do without love._ _

**Author's Note:**

> rinea is a bitter manhating lesbian


End file.
